


Stuck at Home

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost immobile, Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chunkrat, Fat - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Overwatch - Freeform, ReapRat - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stuffing, Weight Gain, mention of nsfw, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: With Junkrat too big to leave the residence and the quarantine in place, Reaper has no other choice then to create his own restaurant date for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 12





	Stuck at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Times are rough, so here is some cute fluff to keep yall distracted and happy with some reaprat!

Reaper decides to turn his and Junkrats room into a lavish restaurant. For a very romantic meeting, mainly due how he has to do something while stuck in Winston’s house, but also a restaurant date would be nice because Junkrat can’t go to any of them. Some cute stuff for today seeing as the world is in chaos.

————————-

It seemed like another day for anyone who resided in Winston’s place. For Junkrat at least, another day of stuffing and learning the ways of a glutton thanks to his mentor, Winston. He assumed Reaper and Grodd had spent a good amount of the day working out, as they usually do.

So when he slowly waddled his way back to his bedroom, he wasn’t expecting Reaper to be waiting their, a printed piece of paper in hand, pants, no shirt, his mask, and a tie.

“Good evening Jamison, looking sharp for our date it seems” Reaper grinned, raising his mask a bit to grab Junkrats hand and gently kiss it.

“I’m only wearing me undies Gabe! What the hell is all of this?!” Junkrat asked, his soft face slowly turning a bright shade of red.

“You know how we’re stuck here for quarantine, we haven’t gone on a date in awhile. Plus you really can’t fit between those doors to get into any restaurant, and I doubt you’d make the walk... anyways, I thought it might be nice for us to have our own little date!” Reaoer said, interlocking his arm with Junkrats as he then led him towards the table.

The room light has dimmed and it seemed he changed the color of the light bulb to a red one. Candles were lit and roses were placed all throughout the room. A rather large table sat in front of the end of their bed, a nice table cloth covered it.

Reaper led Junkrat to his seat, which ended up being the end of the bed. Reaper underestimated how big Junkrats gut would protrude out, so he had to move the table back for his boyfriend to feel comfortable.

“Love Yer killing me with that look ya got.... yer turning into such a hunk” Junkrat practically drooled, watching Reapers more prominent muscles flex as he moved the table. His round gut hung over his waist, not shaking like junkrats, but a nice taut belly. Extra tan and hairy.

“I get to see your belly out in the open everyday. So it’d only be fair if you got to see mine more. And to show off how good I’m looking” Reaper joked, flexing his arm. He made sure Jamie was comfortable before he sat himself down.

“I’m glad yer feeling good about yourself now, and it’s nice to know that those muscles could help carry this fellah around more” Jamie grinned, squeezing some fat on his gigantic belly.

“Gotta have some good strength to carry my fat rat around” Reaper chuckled, “how about you look at the menu while I pour us some red wine?” Reaper said, standing up to fill a rather tall glass with wine for the both of them.

“I think spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread will do, seein as it’s the only main dish on here” Jamie grinned, his stomach growling at the mention of food. 

Reaper noticed this, “hungry? I’ll bring it out right away, looks like you haven’t eaten all day anyways” Reaper huffed, starting to form some sweat on his round belly as he got up from his chair so many times. He returned with two very large plates of spaghetti with red sauce, garlic bread, and some big meatballs.

“Today Grodd said could be my cheat day anyways” Reaper said, licking his lips, “now let’s have a cheers for our relationship” Reaper smiled, raising his glass of wine.

“To us blokes” Jamie laughed, clinking his glass with Reaper and taking a nice sip of it. His stomach rumbles loudly again and he couldn’t resist the delicious smelling food right in front of him. He pulled some of the noodles onto a piece of garlic bread and started eating immediately.

Reaper almost ate like his boyfriend, only pausing to breath and to take in the view that was Jamison Fawkes. Damn he looked so hot, how many glasses of wine did he drink already?

“Crikey Gabe, some damn good stuff roight here” Jamie belched, wiping some sauce from his mouth with a napkin, washing it down with a good chug of wine. 

“It’s really easy... glad you like it though. Then again, you’d eat any food in front of your fat face if it isn’t anything healthy” Gabe laughed, his stomach slightly wobbling with his loud laugh.

“Ya know me so well” Jamie grinned, taking another large bite out of some garlic bread. Over time, his belly complained less and less as he ate more off of his platter.

Junkrat had long already finished his meal, and was sipping on the wine while he and Reaper talked. In his tipsy state, Reaper could still see that rat had some sort of hunger in his eyes. He took the last two strings of spaghetti and motioned for Junkrat to take the other end of it.

“Put it in your mouth, and suck on it, should bring us closer. Like in the lady and the tramp” Reaper huffed, placing the noodle in his mouth.

“Nevah watched that movie love, but I’ll try” Jamie hiccuped, putting the other end in his mouth.

Rather quickly, both sucked on the noodle as their heads slowly got closer together. At the last minute though, Junkrat slurped the whole noodle in his mouth. They didn’t even touch lips. Reaper still didn’t care, he leaned over the table and gave his boyfriend a sloppy kiss on the lips.

.....

“Ya know *hiccup* Gabe... thanks for doin all this” Junkrat said. This was just after both of them had finished the whole bottle of wine, “for me, feels nice to have someone carin for me, and actually likes me ya know” Junkrat burped, rubbing his large gut.

“Of course I love ya! From the very moment I met you. Ya always had this personality or confidence that I just can’t get enough of. Your so fucking cute and adorable, I just.. love you so much” Reaper blushed standing up from the table and moving it back, leaning against Junkrats large belly and rubbing his chest.

“That’s nice ta know... I’m just real glad yer here with me... cuz loike, I love ya too mate” Junkrat huffed, drunkenly smiling at his boyfriend.

The two leaned in for a kiss, Junkrat loved it and never wanted Reaper to stop kissing him. They kissed more and more. Eventually Reaper pulled Junkrat up to the middle of the bed.

Reaper was on top of Junkrats large belly, he enjoyed the warmth and squish beneath him as he wrapped his hands around the back of Junkrats head and kissed him. The two were madly in love. The kissing slowly turned into a make out session, rubbing bellies and kisses and teases. Eventually Reaper couldn’t handle it and tore down his pants. What followed was a night filled with lovemaking. Bellies wobbled and shook as one was pounded. There was panting and moaning and burps and groans.

Late in the night, the two had fallen asleep, long after complimenting each other’s bodies. Reaper was pressing against his large boyfriend, who took up most of the space on the bed.

Reaper was happy. The first he’s felt in a long time, it felt good. He enjoyed it thoroughly, now it was time to help Junkrat into growing immobile, Reaper secretly wanted it out of rat. The weight he piled on was so hot to him, Reaper wanted his mate massive, he would get there soon enough.

—————————


End file.
